Free Hugs
by Anja-chan Erubefel
Summary: Suite à un pari perdu, Bokuto se voit obligé d'accomplir un gage, mais il est loin de penser que ce gage le mènerait sur la route de Kuroo. Kuroo/Bokuto, où les deux protagonistes ne se connaissent pas encore. J'ai honte de mon résumé... . .


_Bonsoir tout le monde! A l'heure où je poste cette OS, c'est toujours l'anniversaire de Bokuto. Donc en l'honneur de ce personnage qui n'est pas encore apparu dans l'anime mais que j'aime beaucoup, voilà un petit OS (pour lequel je me suis blessée encore plus que je ne l'étais... mon poignet brule et tire horriblement, mais je suis contente malgré tout...)._

_Enjoy!_

**Free Hugs**

_by Anja-chan Erubéfel_

Fatigué, Bokuto essayait vainement de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule grouillante de la convention annuelle du monde de l'animation japonaise. Il ne s'intéressait pas spécialement aux animes, mangas, ou jeux vidéos, mais sa petite sœur tenait absolument à se rendre à un grand salon dans la région de Tokyo, et elle était trop jeune pour y aller seule. Non pas qu'il détestait les mangas, il en lisait même de temps en temps, mais si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait pas allé à un endroit aussi fatigant et bondé de monde. Pour couronner le tout, suite à un jeu perdu contre sa sœur lors du trajet en train, il se trouvait obligé de faire un _Free Kiss_ à un autre homme…

Sa sœur l'attrapa soudainement par la main et l'entraina vers un stand avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire, se disant que le bonheur de sa sœur valait bien toute cette galère. Il se ravisa en voyant qu'elle le trainait vers un stand rempli d'images de grands hommes musclés se faisant des câlins, voire plus. Il s'agissait de sa lubie, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle avait insisté pour que Bokuto fasse un _Free Kiss_ à un homme.

« -Tu peux me porter ça s'te-plait ?

-Hé, c'est tes mangas, porte les toi-même !

-Mai-euh… ! Moi je suis petite et faible, alors que toi tu es un grand joueur de volley musclé… »

Le jeune homme céda au compliment et finit par porter la vingtaine de mangas pervers que sa sœur venait d'acheter.

« -Pour te remercier, je t'autorise à les lire !

-Non merci, c'est pas mon truc… » répondit-il d'un air gêné.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à vadrouiller entre les rayons et à dépenser de l'argent, Bokuto craquant et achetant des cadeaux pour sa petite sœur chérie. C'est alors que sa sœur lui fit discrètement signe de se pencher vers elle pour qu'elle puisse lui parler à l'oreille.

« -T'as vu le beau mec, là-bas ? Il porte une pancarte _Free Kiss_ et je l'ai vu embrasser une fille. Allez, il est temps de faire ton gage !

-Eh… Non, mais j'ai pas envie, moi… !

-D'accord, je vais lui demander pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant à sa rencontre.

-Ah, attends ! »

Il la rattrapa, mais elle avait déjà eu le temps de tirer sur la manche de sa veste et ainsi attirer son attention. L'inconnu se retourna et baissa son regard vers la jeune fille, l'observa un instant, puis lui fit un sourire en posant sa main sur sa tête.

« -Désolé, mais si c'est pour un _Free Kiss_, tu es un peu trop jeune.

-Et le faire avec un garçon ?

-Un garçon ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise avant de rire. « Non, je suis pas de ce bord là, moi, j'embrasse pas d'autres mecs. Je vais t'avouer un truc : les _Free Kiss_ et _Free Hugs_, pour moi, c'est surtout pour avoir un peu de contact physique sans m'encombrer d'une relation.

-Ah… Mais t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas le faire avec mon fr-

-Aaah ! Avec personne ! Tais-toi et arrête d'embêter les gens ! » commença à paniquer Bokuto.

Depuis le début de leur échange, il avait bien fait attention à rester derrière sa sœur comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, évitant tout contact visuel avec l'autre jeune homme. Il pensait que tout était arrangé lorsque l'autre avait décliné son offre, mais sa sœur insistait. Il avait donc posé d'autorité sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille –lâchant ainsi tous les mangas qu'il portait- et essayait désormais de partir le plus vite possible, mais elle le mordit, le faisant lâcher prise.

« -S'te-plait, c'est juste un petit bisou sur la bouche ! Et puis mon frère n'est pas si moche que ça, regarde ! »

Bokuto croisa alors le regard du jeune homme et détourna le sien, gêné. Il avait seulement pu l'entrevoir, mais du peu qu'il avait vu, il le trouvait plutôt beau, pour un homme. Grand –sûrement un peu plus que lui-, musclé, les cheveux bruns en bataille, et le visage agréable à regarder. Mais toujours est-il qu'il ne voulait pas l'embrasser ! Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour le dérangement et repartir, quitte à trainer littéralement sa sœur derrière lui, mais le brun le devança.

« -Ok.

-…Non, il n'y a rien de « ok », c'était juste une blague de ma sœur, t'as pas besoin de te forcer… ! expliqua Bokuto avec un sourire crispé.

-C'est bon, comme elle l'a dit, c'est juste un bisou. Allez, viens là. »

En vérité, le jeune homme brun, qui se nommait Kuroo, l'avait lui aussi examiné longtemps, et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était particulièrement attirant et que cela ne le dérangeait pas de l'embrasser. Plus Bokuto le repoussait, et plus il en avait envie, pour tout dire. Son visage gêné et rougissant était à croquer.

Bokuto le repoussa encore quelques instants, mais devant le regard fixe et sévère de sa sœur, il capitula. Lentement, il s'approcha de Kuroo sans pour autant le regarder, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. C'était tellement embarrassant qu'il n'osait pas le regarder en face et triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Il se sentait brulant et avait l'impression que son corps tremblait de manière plus que visible et que les battements de son cœurs étaient audibles de tous. Il entendit le brun pouffer de rire et fronça les sourcils, honteux. Se moquait-il de lui ?

Il vit alors des mains robustes et masculines entrer dans son champ de vision et attraper les siennes. Elles étaient brulantes, sûrement à force de rester dans un espace clos rempli de gens dans une chaleur étouffante. Curieusement, son touché était doux et rassurant, et non moqueur.

Il l'ignorait, mais si Kuroo avait rit, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

« -Regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

Bokuto obéit et releva la tête pour plonger son regard hésitant dans celui amusé mais non moins rassurant du brun qui lui sourit.

« - Détend-toi, c'est juste un petit baiser sans conséquence. Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes et on se sépare, ok ?

-… J'ai pas vraiment le choix…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de l'expérience, je sais ce que je fais. »

S'en remettant totalement à lui, Bokuto ferma les yeux et attendit que Kuroo fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Ses mains étaient encore emprisonnées par celles de Kuroo, ils ressembleraient presque à un couple. Les yeux toujours fermés et le cœur battant la chamade, il sentit alors quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres et sursauta de surprise. Il y était, et il le faisait vraiment, il était vraiment en train d'embrasser un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Il essaya d'oublier sa panique et se concentra sur ses sensations.

C'était… curieusement très agréable… ! Le jeune homme était vraiment doué, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes comme il faut, caressant ses mains pour l'amadouer et le rassurer. Bokuto en oublia même qu'il embrassait un homme et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : se sentir encore un peu mieux, faire des choses encore plus agréables pour son corps. Un peu surpris, Kuroo finit pourtant par y répondre, appréciant la naïveté et la maladresse de ce baiser. C'était nouveau pour lui, qui était habitué à embrasser des personnes expérimentées, et cette nouveauté n'était pas désagréable.

Il décida pourtant de mettre rapidement fin au baiser, ne voulant pas que Bokuto se laisse emporter pour après le regretter. Ce n'était pas honnête il avait déjà mis la langue alors qu'il lui avait dit que ce ne serait qu'un petit baiser lèvres contre lèvres, il avait l'impression d'abuser de sa confiance.

Il le repoussa gentiment et s'apprêta à lui faire un sourire d'excuse lorsqu'il vit le visage de Bokuto. Il se figea et le regarda avec surprise : son visage était encore plus rouge qu'avant, ses yeux le regardant avec surprise et désir, et ses lèvres entrouvertes ne demandaient qu'à se faire dévorer. Son visage était vraiment érotique.

Sortant de son état de transe, Bokuto sursauta et le regarda avec horreur avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« -Ah, attends ! » s'écria Kuroo, mais trop tard.

Le jeune homme avait déjà disparu dans la foule.

Horrifié. C'était le mot. Bokuto était horrifié par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, par ce que son corps venait de ressentir. Ce baiser qu'il venait de partager avec un autre homme ne le répugnait pas, il en aurait même redemandé s'il ne s'était pas enfui de la sorte. Non, l'autre jeune homme lui avait lui-même affirmé qu'ils ne se feraient qu'un petit bisou, et pas se rouler une pelle, alors s'il allait plus loin, ce serait abuser de sa gentillesse.

Il remarqua alors que, dans la panique, il en avait oublié sa sœur. Elle avait son numéro de portable, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas outre mesure. Ah, il n'avait même pas demandé au garçon comment il s'appelait… A quoi bon ? Ils ne se reverraient certainement jamais, de toute façon. Dommage, ils auraient pu bien s'entendre, peut-être. Et puis, il devait bien avouer qu'il embrassait divinement.

Il soupira de lassitude en sortant de la convention, se demandant s'il ne commençait pas à s'intéresser un peu trop aux hommes, désormais. Il était vraiment parti de manière impolie, sans merci ni au-revoir, tout cela parce qu'ils étaient allés un peu plus loin que prévu. Mais c'est Bokuto qui avait pris l'initiative, alors le brun n'avait pas à en pâtir ! Il aurait aimé le revoir, pour s'excuser et lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Réellement perturbé par cet incident, il continua à y repenser régulièrement durant les jours qui suivirent, le visage du brun refusant de quitter son esprit, et le gout de ses lèvres toujours sur les siennes. Peut-être devrait-il vraiment envisager la possibilité qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela : il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles, et ne s'était jamais posé de questions ce sujet, alors découvrir qu'il était gay ne le choquait pas, et il l'acceptait pleinement. Bof, de toute façon, personne autour de lui ne l'intéressait pour l'instant, alors cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Il ne l'avait encore dit à personne hormis Akaashi, qui n'eut pas l'air d'en être particulièrement surpris ni perturbé. Ils étaient avant tout amis, ce genre de détails était secondaire. Son comportement à son égard n'avait en rien changé, aussi Bokuto restait-il le même qu'avant, un peu stupide et enfantin. Il faisait d'ailleurs la moue alors qu'Akaashi, à la sortie du lycée, se moquait de ses résultats lamentables au dernier contrôle, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

« -Ooooy, Bokuto Kotarou ! »

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir qui l'interpelait de la sorte et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il reconnu le garçon de l'autre fois, qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis leur rencontre.

« -Toi ! Le gars de la dernière fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Comment tu connais… ? »

Les questions, trop nombreuses, se mélangeaient dans la tête de Bokuto qui, rouge pivoine, fonça vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraina à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il le lâcha ensuite et s'éloigna à une distance de sécurité, ce que lui-même trouva ridicule. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et dévisagea le brun, qui se contentait d'afficher un sourire rusé et amusé. Son regard le dérangea plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et il se sentit obligé de détourner le sien.

« -Comment tu connais mon nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Quand tu es parti la dernière fois, j'ai discuté un peu avec ta sœur, et elle m'a tout dit sur toi.

-Haaa ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que je voulais te revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Espèce de stalker. Et puis, ce qui s'est passé là-bas reste là-bas. C'est même toi qui a dit que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence… essaya Bokuto, paniqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Va pas me dire que ce baiser ne t'a rien fait.

-… »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire sur ce point, et l'air sérieux qu'il arborait en disant ces mots le faisait douter.

« - Toi-aussi tu voulais me revoir, pas vrai ?

-… »

Bokuto n'aurait pas pu être plus gêné qu'il l'était actuellement. Les yeux baissés et le visage rougi, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Constatant le trouble chez le jeune homme, Kuroo soupira, retira son t-shirt et attrapa un marqueur dans sa poche.

« -Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais tout à coup ? s'exclama Bokuto en se couvrant les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Kuroo qui se dit qu'il ne se serait pas caché les yeux s'il était totalement insensible à son charme.

Il se mit alors à écrire _Free Hugs_ sur son torse, puis regarda Bokuto –qui avait retiré les mains de son visage – en ouvrant les bras, l'invitant à venir contre lui. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et étouffa un léger rire.

« -T'as fait le S à l'envers, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Quoi ? Ah, merde ! Eh, arrête de rie, c'est pas facile, moi j'étais obligé de l'écrire à l'envers pour que ce soit à l'endroit pour toi ! » se défendit-il, honteux.

Mais comme il le pensait, Bokuto était adorable lorsqu'il riait. Lui faisant un petit sourire rassurant, il l'invita de nouveau à venir à lui. Bokuto hésita un instant, ne sachant quoi faire avec cet homme qui lui était presque étranger. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais avait pourtant l'irrésistible envie d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers lui et, à quelques centimètres de lui, se jeta soudain contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras, la tête cachée contre son cou. Agréablement surpris, Kuroo referma ses bras sur le dos de Bokuto et le serra contre lui.

« - Normalement, on fait d'abord un _Free Hugs_, avant le _Free Kiss_.

- Ca veut dire qu'on va redevoir s'embrasser ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

-… Ca ne me dérange pas, si c'est toi, même si je ne connais même pas ton nom.

- Kuroo Tetsurou. » lui apprit-il.

Il se décolla ensuite de Bokuto et plongea son regard déterminé dans celui encore un peu mal à l'aise du jeune homme, et se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres, lui laissant la possibilité de partir s'il le souhaitait. Mais Bokuto ne partit pas, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Pourtant, avant que le brun ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, il posa une question qui le travaillait.

« -Et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? On se connait même pas !

-Justement, sortons ensemble et apprenons à nous connaitre. »

Bokuto savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que c'était de la folie; malgré son apparente immaturité, il n'était pas si stupide que ça. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait le croire. Après tout, les personnes qui nous sont proches ont forcément été un jour de parfaits inconnus, alors pourquoi pas ? Pour toute réponse, il scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser décidé et amoureux.

_The End_

_L'idée m'est venue lorsque j'étais à Japan Expo... Courte fanfic pas très recherchée, mais je trouvais ça mignon, alors j'ai décidé de la poster :) Peut-être ferai-je une suite pour l'anniversaire de Kuroo ( le 17 novembre. Oui, j'ai les anniversaires de mes persos préférés dans mon portable.)..._

_Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fanfic, à lundi! (cette fois-ci, je serai à l'heure, promis!)_


End file.
